OneShot Maldita Estupidez
by Reyka Nara
Summary: Cuando el dolor te deja abatido y no eres capas de perdonarte por lo ocurrido en el pasado,y anhelas más que nada en el mundo, tener contigo lo que por una "Maldita Estupidez" has perdido.  Eso les ocurrio a Shikamaru e Ino, ni el tiempo sanó a su corazón


**Autor:** Reyka Nara / Reyka Uchiha / Reyka akira

**Pareja:** ShikaTema y más

**Palabras:** 3317 + titulo.

**Advertencias:** muerte de tres personajes. Naruto, Sai y Temari.

**Aclaraciones:** UA, tal vez Ooc. Justificado en alguno de los personajes.

**Discleimer: **los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Título:** _Maldita Estupidez_

_Capitulo Unico  
_

En años pasados sólo se había visto una nevada como la que este año agolpaba a Hokkaidô. Las calles de la ciudad pintadas en un blanco algodón, el cielo parece no existir al no distinguirse las nubes, todo es un mismo color.

Las personas que deambulan, van y vienen sin prestar atención a quien se cruza por su camino, cada uno sumergido en su íntimo mundo.

El parque por la temporada del año tiene teñidos de blanco las ramas sin rastro de hojas a los árboles, el suelo blando y blanco. Con sus aguas congeladas; la fuente de concreto amolda bancas en sus diferentes extremos, en una de sus orillas se encontraba vagabundeando un chico de piel morena clara, hermosas orbes ciruelos oscuros como el abismo, el mismo tono de su melena larga que sujeta grácil en una coleta alta, quien recostado sobre la banca miraba el cielo. Observaba caer los copos de nieve, algunos agolpándose en el ya helado rostro del joven quien parece no inmutarse al contacto, contrario a todo parece disfrutar de la fría caricia, necesitaba entumecer su mente, borrar los recuerdos que lo atormentan noche y día sobre todo en esta época. Tan dolorosos como el mismo instante, tan frío como aquella noche en que todo ocurrió.  
_  
_

_Flash-back  
_

_Último día de clases, por fin las vacaciones de invierno estaban por comenzar, celebraba el alumnado de la preparatoria Asashi._

_Los grupos de amigos hacían planes para divertirse, en especial uno que a pesar de la diferencia en su carácter se llevan geniales, algunos en demasía escandalosos, una chica tímida, otros enojones, otros serios y callados, así eran en su personalidad esos ocho amigos._

—_¿Qué planean que hagamos en estas vacaciones?—rompió el silencio una hermosa rubia, de carácter fuerte pero a la vez contrariado de acorde al momento y con quien se encuentre._

—_No sé Temari ¿Qué proponen ustedes?—se escucha la tenue y tímida voz de una linda pelinegra de orbes perlados._

—_¡Hey chicos, esté año hay que ir a esquiar! ¿Verdad Hinata, verdad que me apoyas?—estruendosamente anuncia un rubio, tan alegre e hiperactivo como siempre.  
_

_—¡Naruto, deja de meter en tus líos a mi hermana!—le reprochó el pelinegro, gemelo de la Hyuuga._

—_No seas amargado Neji, deja a la parejita ser feliz—finaliza con picardía la rubia de cabellera larga y lacia, causando el sonrojo en sus dos amigos._

—_Ay Ino, conoces bien el carácter de Neji y todavía le hechas leña al fuego—le reprende la novia del Hyuuga. Una linda joven castaña el mismo color que sus ojos._

—_¡Tenten mira esto!—el azabache le muestra la portada de una revista, causándole una hermosa sonrisa a la chica que al instante se la arrebata para mostrársela a los demás.  
_

_—¡Chicos! Miren lo que me mostró Sai—anunció y sin pensarlo siquiera, los que vieron el anuncio aceptaron encantados de ir a ese lugar._

—_¿Qué les parece si vamos mañana que inauguran la pista?—interrogó emocionada Temari sin apartar sus esmeraldas del Nara, quien se encontraba en su butaca sentado, con sus manos entre lazadas en su cuello y la vista en el techo del salón, sin ningún mínimo interés en el tema de discusión._

—_Nos vemos como siempre desde temprano en el parque, pero a la pista de patinaje vamos a las 7:00 de la noche, ya que casi no hay niños—propuso en un repentino puchero el azabache._

—_Sai Azuka, sigues en trauma con los niños porque te tiraron el año pasado— Se burló su novia Ino._

—_¿Patinar? Tks, que problemáticos son—chasqueó la lengua, y bufó no muy de acuerdo el Nara al enterarse de los planes realizados. Causando una estruendosa risa en sus amigos._

_Los planes ya estaban hechos, y el resto del último día de clases transcurrió sin mayor novedad. Todo el alumnado de Asashi, volvió a su hogar en espera de poder disfrutar las maravillosas vacaciones._

_La tenue luz del sol se coló en la habitación entre las hermosas cortinas de seda negra, chocando con el enigmático rostro del chico Nara que despertó al sentir la claridad en sus parpados aún cerrados._

—_Diablos, de nuevo le gané al maldito despertador ¡Ya ni sé para qué lo pongo!— se quejó mientras abandonaba la comodidad y calidez de su cama para adentrarse al baño, ducharse y alistarse para ir a reunirse con sus amigos.  
_

_Largo se le hizo el camino hasta aquel hermoso parque tintado de blanco, el frío podía sentirlo a través de su abrigador ropaje.  
_

_Tan sólo llegar a la entrada principal pudo escuchar la estruendosa voz de su amigo rubio, quien como siempre era el causante del alboroto entre ellos. A un par de metros del Uzumaki diviso la escultural imagen de la problemática de sus sueños, junto a Ino y Tenten._

—_Ya era hora de que llegaras Shikamaru—le reclamó abruptamente la rubia de coletas, cuando de pronto se escucha la voz firme y fría del Hyuuga._

—_Deja de decir estupideces Naruto. Mi hermana Hinata no saldrá contigo el próximo sábado— sentenció celoso el azabache. _  
_Imaginándose lo que estaba por venir, el recién llegado intervino desviando el tema de discusión._

—_Vámonos a la pizzería. Tengo hambre—fastidiado de que siempre al verles estén discutiendo, molesto y adormilado comenzó a caminar hacia el establecimiento que se encuentra al otro lado del parque a paso lento, segundos después el resto le siguió._

_El lugar sin duda era de sus preferidos por el tipo de ambiente, contaba con karaoke donde las chicas se inspiraban a cantar, y las veces que asistían pedían una sala privada. En el mostrador los chicos ordenaron tres pizzas familiares, una de salami, la segunda hawaiana y la última de champiñones todas con extra queso y papas a la francesa, dos refrescos grandes, uno de manzana y el otro de fresa._

_Mientras esperaban su orden, Hinata, Tenten y Temari danzaban en la pequeña sala al mismo tiempo que interpretaban Kotoba a la misma entonación de Sai y Naruto, la hermosa melodía que inexplicablemente a todos les causo cierto sentimentalismo; el resto les observaba, reflejándose un atisbo de tristeza en sus miradas. Ninguno de ellos comprendía por qué ese sentir tan estúpido en ellos; ¡Por Kami! ¿Desde cuándo se dejaban invadir por sentimientos idiotas? Sin embargo, uno de ellos, la mente y el terco corazón de Temari, combatían también con la necesidad de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con el Nara, aquél despistado y problemático que desde años no era capaz de notar que ella lo amaba._

_Las horas avanzaban rápidamente, el reloj en la pequeña sala marcaba la 1:00pm de la tarde, entre chistes mal contados del rubio Uzumaki y los regaños que le daba el Hyuuga debido a las diferentes polaridades en el carácter de ambos, las chicas se debatían entre las risas y las lágrimas al verles actuar de esa manera, mientras el resto solo eran espectadores del momento.  
__**  
**_

_Solamente tu; hablarte otra vez, Dos Latidos y el Pecado Rojo, canciones que entonaban felizmente las chicas junto con Naruto. A Sai, en especial al Nara y al Hyuuga les parecía ridículo montar semejante espectáculo._

_"Aishiteru" última canción que interpretarían las chicas motivadas por un sentimiento demasiado real, al finalizar la melodía… agotadas y sedientas volvieron a sus sitios junto al resto a terminar de comer._

—_Chi-chicos, son las 5:00pm. Creo que ya es hora de ir a buscar los patines a casa—les comentó Hinata algo cohibida._

—_¡Es verdad!— exclamó Temari— estamos tan divertidos que no me había percatado de la hora._

—_Entonces, Sai y yo iremos a mi casa por los patines y mi cámara. Quiero fotografiar los porrazos que se darán todos— les sonrió burlona la Yamanaka._

_La sonrisa de algunos no se hizo esperar, sobre todo al recordar la aparatosa caída del azabache quien sintió duro y tupido la pedrada, quien no le quedo más que sonreír forzadamente._

—_Entonces nos veremos en el parque a las 6:30pm. Hinata, traes también mis patines ya que el escandaloso ése te acompañara— pidió a su hermana el castaño mientras señalaba con su mano derecha al rubio._

_-_

Tan inesperado, tan animado era el andar de los chicos para la aventura de esa noche. Siendo ya la hora pactada, una pareja de esos adolescentes caminan tomados de la mano.

—_Preciosa ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?—curioseó el pelinegro, he interroga a su rubia novia._

—_Esto, es una broma que le tengo preparada a Shikamaru—le responde y finaliza con una sonrisa picara._

—_¡Ay Ino!—suspira con resignación— solo espero que esto no nos traiga problemas con el encargado de la pista en el lago._

—_Tranquilo corazón, veras que no ocurrirá nada._

_Comenzaba a nevar, los copos de nieve chocaban con los rostros y ropajes de los que deambulaban por el parque. Ino y Sai, al llegar al lugar de la cita se dieron cuenta de que sus amigos ya estaban ahí, solo ellos dos faltaban._

_El resto al verles comenzaron a caminar en dirección del Parque Nacional Shikotsu. Entre plática y algunos largos silencios llegan a El Lago Toya._

_En primavera se veía el hermoso alfombrado de pasto verde, ahora esta una esponja fría y blanca que abraza los pasos de los transeúntes, se observa la montaña cubierta de un bello manto blanco, y a su pie El Lago completamente congelado. En sus orillas participantes del tradicional concurso "Esculturas de Hielo" edificaban preciosas esculturas, Sai inscrito por su novia había comenzado con su monumento de: La Torre de Tokio. Cerca del pálido chico el resto se colocaba los patines, ya listos se adentraban en la pista._

_Derecha e izquierda se deslizaban de forma armoniosa, efectivamente como había pedido el azabache, no había niños en el lugar. El Nara estaba algo incomodo pues de su brazo traía prendada a Temari, quien levemente ruborizada trataba de patinar._

—_Mírame Hinata-chan—hablaba de forma estruendosa el rubio, causando risas en las chicas y algo de pena en los más serios._

_Al cabo de una media hora la Yamanaka, se dirigió donde se encontraba su novio terminando de darle los últimos retoques a su figura._

—_Deja eso un momento y ven conmigo. Es momento de ver temblar a Shikamaru— le dijo la rubia tirando de la mano de su novio y con una bolsa negra en su mano izquierda._

—_Ino, no deberías de hacerlo. Shikamaru se molestara contigo—le aconsejo a su testaruda chica._

_A paso lento, ambos se fueron acercando al resto que se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia, aún dentro del hielo._

_Solo quedaban ellos y unos cuantos adolescentes más en la seguridad de la nieve, que concursaban como Sai, por el viaje a las aguas termales._

_Hinata le pidió a Temari que la ayudara, ya que deseaba confesarle sus sentimientos al Uzumaki, por lo que la Sabaku le susurro ha Sai que trajera a Naruto donde ellas se estarían.  
_

_La Yamanaka encendió un juego artificial de broma al que solo se le quemaba la mecha pero no explotaba y se lo colocó en la mano al Nara cuando ya tenia la mecha corta, quien al verlo tan cerca se sorprendió un poco tirándolo enseguida en espera de que reventara. Cosa que no paso, la Yamanaka estaba de lo más divertida al ver lo pálido que se había puesto su amigo de la infancia._

—_¡Shikamaru!—le grito de pronto Ino, al instante en que le lanzaba la bolsa de juegos artificiales, y este por inercia los atrapaba entre sus brazos. La Yamanaka se agacho para amarrar los cordeles de sus patines que se habían desatado._

_Molesto e irritado de las bromas de su amiga, el Nara prendió uno de los cuetes y lo hecho en la bolsa lanzándola lejos de él, pero sin percatarse de que había caído donde Hinata, Temari, Naruto y Sai se encontraban._

—_¿Chicos que es eso?—les preguntó Tenten mientras acortaba la distancia con ellos._

—_Shikamaru ¿donde escondiste mi bolsa? —le interrogaba la Yamanaka al verlo con las manos vacías._

—_Ya los prendí, y la arroje lejos, para que dejes de fregarme con tus estúpidas bromas._

—_¿Qué tu qué?—le cuestionaba incrédula a lo que oía._

—_Que se te acabo tu juego—bufó molesto._

—_Shikamaru esos si eran cuetes de verdad, ¿hacia donde la arrojaste?—le interrogó, pero antes de que el Nara le diera un respuesta un fuerte estruendo retumbó por todo el lugar y el grito de las chicas no se hizo esperar ya que debajo de ellos el hielo se desquebrajo... cayendo al helado lago, Neji, Ino y Shikamaru a una muy corta distancia estaban sobre el hielo congelado, el Hyuuga y la Yamanaka les nombraban desesperados por una respuesta. Hasta que entre el pedacerio resaltaron dos manos._

_Naruto trataba vanamente de permanecer a flote con Hinata que estaba inconsciente, Neji llamaba a Tenten que se hundía, ante su desesperación se arrojo al lago alcanzándola, con un gran esfuerzo la atrajo a un pedazo de bloque de hielo. El rostro de la chica estaba por demás decir, pálido, sus labios se veían morados._

_Los orbes celestes de la rubia, surcaban una cascada de lágrimas al sostener a duras penas en cada una de sus frágiles manos, las manos heladas de los cuerpos inconscientes de Temari y de Sai.  
_

_—¡Shikamaru!—Le gritaba tratando de hacerlo reaccionar— por favor, ya no puedo más —le suplico prácticamente. Cuando sintió que se les escapaban de las manos, su amiga y su novio fueron sujetados por el moreno. Halo a Sai, y la Yamanaka sacando fuerzas de flaqueza logro sacarlo por completo de la fría agua. Una vez lo vio a salvo, llamo de su celular a emergencias, al colgar se percato de la desesperación del Hyuuga que flotaba en un trozo de hielo, acostada a su derecha estaba la castaña inconsciente. Neji trataba de subir al hielo a su amada hermana quien era impulsada desde el agua con sus últimas fuerzas por el Uzumaki._

—_Hinata... te amo—confesó cuando sintió que el Hyuuga sostenía con fuerza a la pelinegra. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para sostenerse, el castaño al percatarse de que el rubio se hundía trato en vano de sostenerlo con su mano izquierda ya que con la derecha aprisionaba de la cintura a su hermana. Apenas y había alcanzado a sujetar al rubio de los cuatro dedos de su mano derecha._

—_No... No te atrevas a dejarla—le dijo el Hyuuga, recibiendo solo una apenas visible sonrisa del Uzumaki que termino por zafársele— ¡Naruto! —gritaron su nombre Neji e Ino, quien desde la orilla había visto como el rubio se le escapaba al Hyuuga quien en medio de las lágrimas y el dolor terminaba de subir a Hinata y depositarla a lado de Tenten._

_Temari, ante la explosión cuando callo al lago se había llevado un mortal golpe contra un duro bloque de hielo en la cabeza, su rostro estaba pálido, sus labios morados, y su piel helada... la rubia no respiraba._

—_Lo siento, problemática no me dejes—desesperado, la llamaba en vano mientras la aferraba entre sus brazos, unas lágrimas rebeldes surcaban sus pálidas mejillas.  
_

_El resto de los que aún estaban ahí, cobardes a perecer, solo miraban como lo habían estado haciendo desde que la explosión ocurrió, después de unos eternos minutos los socorristas habían llegado, dos de ellos ayudaron al Hyuuga a salir a la orilla de los restos del congelado lago y le brindaban ayuda médica a Tenten y Hinata. Neji les decía que en el agua aún permanecía su amigo, pidiendo que lo salvaran._

_Otro atendía a Sai, a su lado Temari que era revisada por el paramédico, dándole la noticia a ambos chicos._

—_Lo lamento, no puedo hacer nada por ella, murió instantáneamente al golpearse la cabeza —finalizó, dejándoles solos. Ino abrazaba con fuerza al moreno quién lloraba desconsolado. No siendo suficiente el dolor, le comunicaron a la rubia que Sai había perecido ahogado.  
_

_Ante lo escuchado la Yamanaka soltó al moreno y se hecho a llorar sobre el cuerpo inerte de su novio.  
_

_—Sai, no me puedes hacer esto. Como te atreves a dejarme sola—le llamaba en vano, a su espalda el Nara se arrodilla a su lado siendo ahora él, el soporte de ambos._

_En el lago encontraron el cuerpo sin vida del rubio que había quedado atorado entre la padecería de hielo, Tenten y Hinata fueron llevadas al hospital. El dolor de los padres al enterarse fue desolador, Hinata reacciono, pero la castaña quedo en coma.  
_

_Nevaba más que nunca, ni el cruel frió podía mitigar el dolor descomunal que estrujaba los corazones de los presentes en aquel cementerio._

—_No quiero verles nunca, ustedes fueron los responsables de esto. ¡Por su culpa Naruto-kun esta muerto! —les reclamo en medio de su dolor y lágrimas Hinata que se aferraba al abrazo de su hermano, quien permanecía en completo mutismo ya que los doctores en la mañana, les habían informado que la castaña tal vez no despertaría en mucho tiempo._

_Fin del flash-back_

Dos años han pasado desde la noche en que el joven Nara perdió todo. Mira con mayor detenimiento el cielo, y su mente le hace una mala jugada al observar en la caída de los copos de nieve el rostro sonriente de quien tanto añora, de quien aún tanto ama.

—En el cementerio, esa fue la última vez que los vi. Hace unos menes me alegre un poco, porque supe que hace un año Tenten salió del coma, pero no quiere vernos al igual que Neji y Hinata. Aún no nos perdonan—una lágrima rebelde escapo de sus orbes que miraban al cielo— en este mismo parque sonreímos todos juntos casi, por última vez —con demasiado dolor brotan esas palabras de los labios de Shikamaru —Que razón tuvo Neji al decir que Hinata y Naruto no saldrían aquel fin de semana —su voz termino por quebrársele al susurrar aquellas palabras, que ahora parecían una cruel burla.

Tan sumido en los dolorosos recuerdos estaba el Nara que no se percató de la presencia femenina que desde aquella noche le acompaña. Tan frágil y delicada, pero al mismo tiempo de carácter orgullosa, la joven de cabellos rubios lacios rompe el amargo silencio.

—Fui a buscarte a tu casa, al no encontrarte… sabía que estarías aquí.

—¿Qué quieres, Ino?—le interroga abruptamente sin mirarle, mientras se pone de pie.

—Como siempre en estas fechas. Estar contigo, Shikamaru—le susurra con dolor de mirarle tan abatido, sin poder perdonarse aún por lo ocurrido.

—Hoy, hace ya dos años, que perdimos a nuestros amigos... por mi maldita estupidez.

A la rubia le dolía en demasía que su amigo aún no lograra perdonarse a sí mismo por aquel incidente, cuando ella era la que más mal se sentía ya que por sus estúpidas bromas no midió las consecuencias. Tratando de animarlo un poco, ya que como el año pasado, irían a visitarles al cementerio.

—Vamos, ya traje las gardenias que le gustaban a Temari, los narcisos para Naruto y los jazmines para mi adorado Sai —pidió con la voz entre cortada, por lo que el moreno se le acerca y le ofrece el brazo, y ella se lo toma…

—Vamos, antes de que se haga tarde —sugiere el Nara, interiormente se alegra un poco de no estar completamente solo, y que aun puede contar son su amiga de la infancia quien también sufre igual que él por la persona que ama y perdido.

Dicho esto, ambos a paso lento y con el dolor aún presente en sus corazones, se dirigieron al cementerio. Nadie que les viera por las nevadas calles se imaginaria que ellos, Ino y su amigo Shikamaru, guardan un triste pasado que aún les atormenta.

Estando ellos frente a las tumbas de sus seres amados, a distancia, dos pares de orbes perlas y uno castaños los observan con pesar, ya que a pesar del dolor...Neji, Tenten y Hinata, aún les aprecian.

Fin...


End file.
